Such air release boxes frequently have a trapezoid configuration with a cover closing a box housing. A connection air inlet is secured to the box cover and the bottom has three perforated sections opposite the cover. One central bottom section is located opposite the air inlet while two laterally connecting bottom sections slant upwardly.
German Patent Publication (DE) 3,643,175 Al discloses an air release box of the just described type. The conventional air release box comprises air exit openings in its box bottom. These openings are distributed in the form of rows of air exit nozzles passing through the surface of the box bottom. The on-center spacing of these air exit nozzles corresponds at least to three times the exit nozzle diameter. On-center spacings of the nozzles up to twelve times the nozzle exit diameter, are conventional. This type of conventional nozzle arrangement is intended to make sure that a substantially smaller air volume flow is sufficient in order to achieve a stable displacement flow as compared to other conventional devices without such nozzle distribution.
It is advantageous for production plants having an intensive dust generation, such as cotton mills, to equip these production facilities with air release boxes having a low turbulence air jet characteristic. In this manner it is intended to reduce the dust whirl-up or the raising of dust in a confined manufacturing space. If the inlet air is blown out with a low turbulence above the machinery, the low turbulence air jets displace the dust particles toward the floor, thereby reducing the dust concentration at higher levels above the manufacturing floor.
Conventional air release boxes used heretofore in such manufacturing plants have been so constructed that the highly inductive air jets are produced with a substantial reach. Such highly inductive air jets with a large reach produce so-called air cylinders in the respective manufacturing space which permit maintaining a uniform room temperature distribution and a uniform relative humidity distribution in the respective manufacturing hall. However, due to the increased manufacturing capacity or productivity of manufacturing machinery, the dust generation is so large, especially in textile factories, that the technique of the so-called "space air cylinders" is no longer satisfactory. Such space air cylinders have highly inductive air jets, as mentioned, which lead to an uncomfortable dust concentration which results in a uniform distribution of the dust particles over the entire production hall.